Angel
by Renegade87
Summary: Just a little RidJack song fic set after the movie.


**Title**: Angel  
**Author**: Tareena Langford (Renegade87)  
**Chapters**: 1  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Riddick/Jack  
**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Riddick or Jack ::damnit:: or anything else from the Riddick universe. Nor do I own the song that makes an appearance, that belongs to Sarah McLachlan.

**Summary**: Just a little song fic set after the movie.

**Author's Note: **_The Chronicles of Riddick_ movie is completely disregarded.

Apparently fanfiction net doesn't like me, so if random lines of the lyrics are NOT in italics and NOT centered, I hope it's not too confusing and I'm really sorry.

---------------------------------

Jack got home from work around 9. She always worked late; it helped her keep her mind off that dull ache that was always in the pit of her stomach. It was 10 years after the crash, she was 23, _and he would be 33_, she thought.

_No, I shouldn't think about him it only makes it worse._

But she knew she wouldn't stop. She never stopped. Her life felt empty without him in it and she knew that if she didn't at least _think_ about him, it would hurt even worse.

She had had a good life with Imam. He was the best father she could have ever hoped for. She went to the best schools, had the best computers, and went to the best college. She had made something of herself. Just like she had always promised _him._

Her small house wasn't anything fancy. But she had it easy. The education she had received had blessed her with a good job. She was the V.P. of the business. She had nice furniture, top of the line appliances and entertainment equipment and the best gym money could by. She never had to fight anymore, but she never stopped her training. Another thing she did for the sole reason that it reminded her of him.

---------------------------------

There wasn't a day that went by in the past 10 years where she didn't relive the night he left. He had said his goodbyes to Imam, making sure she would be safe and taken care of. He would send money when he could. He wanted her to have a perfect life.

She remembered sitting in her room, crying her eyes out. She knew he was leaving. He had been there 2 months already, and that was a big risk as it was. But she just couldn't stand thinking about him not being there. Especially, after they had become friends. He had told her she was the only person he ever considered a "friend," the only person he completely trusted. He had taught her to fight in those two months, and she always beamed when he would compliment her on learning so fast.

She knew he was coming to say goodbye. She could hear his booted footsteps down the hall. She tried all she could to stop crying, but it was no use. He opened the door silently, walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. He ran his hands through her near shoulder-length hair, (another thing she did for him, after he asked her to grow it out), and gently wiped the tears off her soft cheeks.

She embraced him in a hug so fierce it almost hurt. If there was anything she could do to make him stay, she would, but she knew he had to leave. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and whispered to her.

"I love you Jackie girl. You know that. But I have to leave. If I stay here the mercs will come after you to get to me. And I can't let that happen. I could never let anyone hurt you."

She looked up at him through red puffy eyes, "I know Riddick…but I love you so much…I just wish you could stay here."

Seeing her in pain made him want to cry. But he knew what he had to do; there was no way around it. Maybe, just maybe, if he could get away and stay away for 10 years, without someone seeing him, then his file would be closed, and he could come back to her. He didn't want to tell her, get her hopes up, there was so much as stake, and so much that could go wrong.

But there was still that glimmer of hope: Intergalactic Law #124665 Section D: "If a known felon does not incur one sighting within 10 Earth years, than his or her file shall be closed and all bounties, rewards, warrants and other legal paperwork shall be null and void."

Riddick had found out about that law shortly after he had broken out of Salinas 5. Maybe now he could finally use it.

"Jackie, I love you too, don't you ever forget that. I will always be with you; you are the only person in my heart. But you know I have to leave. You will always be my baby girl."

She forced herself a small smile. His baby girl. She sat up on her knees bringing her eye level with Riddick, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much, don't you ever forget that." She said, tossing his words back at him. "Will I ever…see you again?"

He hung his head, "Jackie baby, you know you can't ask me that. Every part of me is screaming yes, but you know I can't promise you anything."

She hung her head also, "I know, I just wish you could."

He rested his forehead against hers, "I'm leaving tonight babe."

"I know," she said as silent tears continued running down her cheeks.

She looked back up at him. "I love you more than life Richard Bryce Riddick."

He smiled, "I love you too Audrey Jacqueline Bennett."

He kissed her on the lips, catching her off guard for a moment. He held her as close as possible, and gently let his tongue graze her lips. When he pulled back she looked at him, with questions in her eyes. He had never done that before, a light kiss on the brow or the cheek was all he ever granted.

"I love you Jack…god, I love you." He said resting her forehead against hers again.

He had never had a problem leaving anything or anyone…why was this so hard? He felt a single tear slide down his cheek. And he wished Jack didn't see it.

But she did and she kissed it away. "I love you too Riddick…but you have to leave…it's not going to get any easier." She said through the tears in her own eyes.

He looked up at her again; silver meeting blue. "I love you baby girl." He said placing a kiss once again on her lips.

He stood up, and she stood with him. Giving him one more hug, feeling his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. He looked at her again, holding her head in his massive hands, placing a kiss on her brow.

"You'll always be my baby girl."

And with that he walked out of her life. And she hadn't seen him since.

---------------------------------

She felt the hot sting of tears running down her cheeks. After 10 years, just the thought of the pain each of them felt that night, still brought her to her knees. She wiped them away with her palm and turned to the refrigerator, grabbing a Smirnoff Twisted. Not enough alcohol to really get drunk, but if she drank 2 or 3, it gave her enough of a buzz to take the edge off the pain. She never let herself get totally wasted. She never wanted to eradicate the pain completely; that was all she had left of him. She commanded the lights off; a nightly ritual of plunging herself in darkness, wishing it would somehow bring him back.

---------------------------------

Riddick watched silently in the shadows. His baby girl had grown up.

He had self-exiled himself that night. And went to a frozen planet, confident that no one would ever come there, would ever see him.

The ten years were up. His file was closed. He still had to be careful, if anyone spotted him now the file could be easily opened again, but for now he was free.

She was so beautiful, hair pulled back, white button-up dress shirt and black pants. She had made something of herself, and he was so proud.

He saw her start to cry, and then grab a drink. He was surprised when she had ordered the lights off. He wondered what had made her cry when he heard her soft voice break the silence.

---------------------------------

"God, Riddick, I still love you, more than life. I wish you're ok."

He couldn't believe it. Those tears had been for him. He felt the odd tightening in his chest begin, the same thing he felt every time he thought of her.

---------------------------------

She walked into the living room, untucking her blouse from her pants and kicking off her heels. She moved easily through the blackness. She knew her house, and the dark didn't hinder her in the least.

She laid down on the couch, rolling the cool bottle across her hot cheeks. She got up and walked over to her stereo, keying up the 'Sad' group of songs.

She had a collection of songs for each of her moods. One edgy, fast paced group for working out, a calm group for when she wanted to relax, a hard rock set for when she was pissed and her 'sad' group for when her thoughts strayed to him.

---------------------------------

She was satisfied with the song; _Angel_ by Sarah McLachlan, and once again laid back down on the couch.

Riddick listened to the mournful sound of the song flow from the speakers and wanted to go hold her to take away her pain. But he stood quietly as her beautiful voice broke through, singing along with the words.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh, beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty_

_Oh, and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

He smiled as he remembered how she had always liked to sing along with songs. And how he had always liked listening to her beautiful voice.

He was jerked out of his reminiscing when she stopped singing and began speaking to thin air again.

"I wish I could just know you're ok. I miss you so much. You're baby girl's heart still belongs to you. God, I would give anything to see your smile again."

He smirked to himself. _You'll see it soon enough babe._

She reached over her head without looking, and placed the bottle on the end table. And rubbed her face, before lacing her fingers together on her stomach.

Riddick silently reached over and took the bottle. Waiting for her to notice.

Sure enough she reached over her head again, slender fingers searching for the neck of the bottle and panicking when they didn't find it.

In one quick movement she had rolled off the couch, on her feet facing her hallway, had the bone shiv he had given her gripped in her hand and had commanded the lights back to full power.

He stood motionless in the hallway. Silver orbs reflecting the light that was now present.

She dropped the shiv, the blade clattering on the floor.

"Lights 50. Riddick…" she whispered.

"I _am_ ok, babe, and I'm a lot better now," he smiled as he took two steps towards her.

He couldn't walk any further as she ran into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Oh my god…why…why are you here?" She asked, pulling away to stare into his liquid silver eyes that she had missed so much.

"I wanted to come home."

She smiled. "I love you Riddick. Do you know how many times I've wished you were here?"

"Probably as many as _I_ wished I was here. Look Jackie, the wanted file on me is closed. That doesn't mean I'm a free man. If someone recognizes me, I can easily be back on the list…but for now I'm reasonably safe."

She was staring at him, scarcely believing what he had just said.

"Are you staying?" _Please say yes._

"Only if you want me to."

She smacked his shoulder, smiling at him, "What the hell do you think?"

He smiled back, "That I love you."

"I love you too." She said once again wrapping her arms around his neck, and rubbing the back of his smooth head with her small hands.

He indulged himself, letting out a purr, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you too baby girl."

She gathered all the courage she had and placed a light kiss on his lips.

He snapped his eyes open, and asked, "What you said before, about your heart still being mine…"

"It is Riddick…it was always yours."

He kissed her deeply and passionately, letting his tongue mingle with hers, sending shockwaves through each of their bodies. She broke the kiss in time to see a single tear slide down his caramel cheek. Remembering the last time she saw him cry, she lightly kissed it away.

"What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing."

She smiled. "God, I still can't believe this is real. I've missed you so much. I love you, more than life. There hasn't been a day that goes by that I haven't thought about you."

"Me neither"

She kissed him again, less deeply this time. And looked back into his silver eyes. "I'll always be your baby girl"

"I know."

They crushed each other in an embrace, Riddick resting his cheek on her head, like he had done so many years ago.

And for once, the first night since he had left, that ache in her stomach was gone, replaced by a burning in her heart.

"I'm home baby girl, and I'm never leaving again."

_In the arms of the angel_

Fly away from here 

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

Her angel was home.


End file.
